It's all about us
by Pipesper
Summary: Dos veces en que Claire intentó controlar la situación para evitar a Owen Grady. Y una en que la que deseó todo lo contrario.
1. It's all about the time

_He vuelto y con un nuevo fandom (¿Sorpresa?) o como le digo yo, mi obsesión actual._

 _Demasiado Ooc como siempre, disfruten._

* * *

 _Ubicación:_ _Pre-Jurassic World_

 _ _Resumen:_ _Claire tenía un ajustado horario que seguía al pie de la letra por variadas razones. Una de ellas: evitar a Owen Grady.__

* * *

 **It's all about the time**

* * *

Siete minutos.

Claire consultó el reloj en su muñeca buscando que el tiempo se detuviera para darle un respiro. Eso, o que hiciera todo lo contrario, que avanzara rápidamente para sacarla de esa monótona reunión en la que sus compañeros no hacían más que deleitarse con el sonido de sus propias voces.

Seis minutos.

Si Claire optaba por quedarse los seis minutos que le quedaban a la reunión, y quizás cuántos más en discusiones eternas, tendría que correr hacia el siguiente punto de encuentro para no perder la cita agendada con los proveedores de alimentos. No, no eran ellos. ¿Serían los encargados de tomar las medidas para el muro del nuevo dinosaurio? ¿O quienes se ocuparían de mantener el interior de dicho lugar en condiciones óptimas? Tenía que consultar su agenda o preguntarle a Zara, pero lo que sí tenía claro era que debía salir de allí lo antes posible.

Al diablo con los pormenores de los que ya podría enterarse después.

Cinco minutos.

La siguiente consulta al reloj la llevó a guardar sus cosas discretamente. Mientras lo hacía, Claire recordó la conversación que esa misma mañana tuvo con su asistenta.

 _«Podemos relajar los horarios si esto supone un problema»_ , sugirió Zara con consternación, ante las ojeras con las que la pelirroja llegó esa mañana. Una buena idea si tenía en cuenta lo cansada que se sentía, pero Claire descartó la sugerencia en cuanto consideró los pros y los contras en menos de un segundo. No podía hacerlo por muchas razones. Manejaba un parque temático con cientos de familias moviéndose en un amplio entorno, tenía que asegurarse además de que las atracciones comieran y se sintieran "cómodas", y, por si fuera poco, tenía que evitar a ciertas personas a las que prefería no traer a colación.

Sí, Claire llevaba una vida muy ocupada, pero sus razones no eran más que excusas, por lo menos para lo que a esa semana refería. Porque no estaba bien y, lo que sonó como una excelente idea el lunes por la mañana, para un domingo en la tarde ya parecía caerse a pedazos sobre su cabeza.

Cuatro minutos. Bien, ya era suficiente.

Con todo en mano, e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, Claire salió de la sala de reuniones todo lo discreta que pudo ser. Se ganó varias miradas confusas y otras destellantes de envidia, pero le quedaba poco tiempo para sentirse bien o mal por cualquiera de las dos. En vez de eso, se concentró en su teléfono silenciado, que exhibía varias llamadas perdidas de Zara; Claire marcó sin perder un segundo más.

—¿Zara? Voy en camino al lugar de reunión. Si ya llegaron diles que estaré ahí en un minuto y que-

— _Hay otro problema—_ la cortó su asistenta antes de que pudiera seguir dándole instrucciones—. _Los inversionistas quieren que-_

Claire detuvo su marcha tan rápido como lo hicieron sus pensamientos.

—¿Los inversionistas?

No, eso no era posible. De entre todas las personas con las que podría haberse reunido ese día, Claire no esperaba la visita de uno de los tantos inversionistas interesados en el parque. Porque, sí eran quienes creía, estaba segura de que la cita había sido programada para el día siguiente, no para esa tarde.

— _Sí, los inversionistas—_ confirmó Zara sin notar la confusión en el tono de su jefa, aunque siguió explicando—. _Los que están considerando patrocinar a los Raptors._

Claire alzó los ojos al cielo, como pidiendo una ayuda divina que seguramente nunca llegaría. ¿Por qué la sola mención de esos animales lograba darle un dolor de cabeza instantáneo? Quizás no por ellos en concreto, pero eso era lo de menos. Tenía otras cosas de las que ocuparse. Claire se concentró en lo que estaba pasando: la reunión, lo que diría para exponer los beneficios de patrocinar cualquier cosa dentro del parque, un poco de blablá y todo eso, pero algo detuvo el flujo de sus pensamientos.

—Dijiste que había un problema, ¿de qué clase de problema estamos hablando?

Para no perder la señal, Claire optó por bajar las escaleras. Una odisea si tenía en cuenta sus altos tacones, pero había sobrevivido a carreras interminables por todo el lugar con ellos y la escalera era un obstáculo menor.

— _Ellos dicen que quieren…verlos en acción. Que les muestren de lo que son capaces de hacer._

—No, no. Hablamos de eso, dijeron que no tenían tiempo para algo así, que la primera visita sería rápida e informativa.

— _Pues cambiaron de opinión y parecen firmes con su idea. Ellos…sí, sí, diles que ella los verá ahí—_ Claire pudo escuchar apenas el ruido de fondo, con Zara intercambiando su atención entre quién fuera su acompañante en ese momento y ella—. _Te verán allá, llegarán en diez minutos. Los llevaré y los documentos necesarios, así que solo preocúpate de avisar al encargado, no pude contactarlo..._

«Como si no faltara más», pensó, de súbito bastante irritada.

—Sí, sí, gracias y…— ella hizo una pausa, intentando controlarse—. Me encargaré darle aviso, no te preocupes.

Poniéndose en camino hasta su auto con toda la prisa posible, Claire observó su reloj nuevamente.

Diez minutos.

Esa última reunión era todo lo que había estado evitando a lo largo de la semana, demostrándole que no importaban los ajustados horarios o los súbitos cambios de planes, algunas cosas simplemente no podían evitarse por más esfuerzo que se pusiera en ello.

Porque la apretada agenda de Claire tenía un nombre y un por qué escrito sobre ella: Owen Grady y la necesidad de mantener la máxima distancia posible entre ellos. El coincidir una y otra vez en incómodas situaciones el día siguiente a la desastrosa cita fue suficiente para hacerle creer que debía mantener un control más estricto sobre su tiempo, para evitar repetir situaciones parecidas en el futuro. ¿Un encuentro casual en el que podrían hablar sobre el tema en cuestión? Imposible, porque estaba demasiado ocupada. Y todo estuvo bajo control hasta ese momento, claro.

De todas maneras, trabajo era trabajo, si tenía eso en mente podría salir con la cabeza en alto de eso. Así que marcó nuevamente el teléfono, haciendo también malabares para encender el auto. Encontró respuesta al segundo intento.

—Señor Grady, necesito que-

— _Claire Dearing—_ le interrumpió él, con tono jocoso—. _¿Son mis oídos los que me engañan o estoy alucinando?_

Claire se alejó un poco de teléfono, para evitar que las maldiciones cruzaran al otro lado. Aprovechó la pausa para comenzar a conducir, para distraerse con algo más que no fuera la voz al otro lado de la línea.

—Señor Grady— remarcó bien sus palabras, sin caer en su juego—, los inversionistas quieren ver a los Velociraptors en este momento. Necesito que prepare una presentación para ellos inmediatamente, estaré allá en cinco minutos y ellos en diez. Nos vemos.

Y colgó sin esperar respuesta, porque no tenía ni tiempo, ni ganas para escucharlo quejarse de vuelta. La conversación tampoco hubiese llegado mucho más allá de tener más tiempo o encontrarse en una situación completamente diferente; a Claire ya le había quedado claro que con Owen Grady las cosas nunca llegarían más allá de una relación de trabajo. Sus perspectivas simplemente apuntaban a distintos horizontes, muy, muy alejados el uno del otro

Unos minutos más tarde, y en lo que pareció un suspiro, Claire dejó el auto y comenzó a caminar hacia la jaula de los Raptors. Iba con la frente en alto y evitando hacer contacto visual con cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino, con los tacones resonando contra el suelo terroso. Hasta que lo escuchó.

—¡Claire!

Ella ensayó su mejor sonrisa y mirada a juego antes de dar vuelta para enfrentarlo.

—Señor Grady, espero que haya preparado lo que le pedí. Sé que el tiempo nos pisa los talones y me disculpo por eso.

—No te preocupes, siempre estamos listos para mostrar algo— Claire se preguntó que era ese "algo" y si tendría tiempo de revisarlo antes de mostrar cualquier cosa a los inversionistas, pero él continuó hablando, quitándole la oportunidad—. Pero, vamos, ¿no habíamos pasado la parte de "Señor Grady" hace poco? Aún recuerdo el vínculo que formamos esa noche, una hermosa velada en la que-

—Apareciste usando un atuendo inadecuado— completó ella, dejando caer su máscara por un segundo.

—Programaste cada uno de nuestros movimientos— continuó Owen, fingiendo no oírla—. ¿En serio?

Ambos compartieron una mirada que pareció eterna. La de Claire era pura furia, bajo una capa de fría indiferencia; la de Owen estaba cargada de gracia, con algo un poco indescifrable detrás.

—No estamos aquí para hablar de eso. Ni ahora, ni nunca, si te lo preguntabas.

Él asintió, cambiando el tema de súbito.

—No te he visto últimamente, ¿demasiado ocupada con el trabajo?— Owen esperó a que al silencio de Claire siguiera una respuesta bien cuidada, pero nada; él mostró una sonrisa sin gracia—. Bien, no quieres hablar de eso. ¿Trabajo es por lo que estás acá? Trabajemos entonces.

—¿Planeas algo especial? ¿Podrías decirme que es ese "algo" que quieres presentar?

—Les daré una pequeña muestra de lo que puedo hacer hasta ahora con las chicas, ¿qué más? No se me dio el tiempo suficiente para pensar en algo mejor.

Claire descartó la acusación en la última frase con gesto desinteresado. Lo que Owen tuviera en mente, fuera lo que fuera, tendría que funcionar en función al tiempo con el que contaban. Y le quedaban tres minutos, según le indicaba el reloj en su muñeca. Cuando volvió alzar la vista, Owen le sonreía. Esa sonrisa distendida, _irresistible_ , demasiado peligrosa, esa sonrisa que llevó a Claire a aceptar una cita que estaba destinada al fracaso incluso antes de comenzar. Y si seguía mirándola, no tenía idea de dónde habría de acabar, así que observó a su alrededor en busca de algo más interesante.

—Si no te gusta la idea— Owen rompió el silencio, haciendo que ella volviera a poner su atención en él—. No sé, podría meterme dentro de la jaula y bailar junto a ellas, ¿qué dices?

—Owen.

—¿O preferirías hacerlo tu misma? Debes convencerlos, después de todo, y que mejor forma que esa.

—Owen.

—No me digas, tienes una mejor idea. ¿Algo exótico, quizás? ¿Plumas, hojas de árboles, globos?

—Owen—y esta vez no le dejó continuar, porque en cuanto vio otra tonta idea nacer en los ojos ajenos, Claire se adelantó—. Solo has lo que…siempre haces con ellas. No intentes algo estúpido, ¿entendido?

Claire bien sabía que las amenazas, el razonamiento lógico o cualquier otra forma de comunicación humana no servían de mucho si se trataba de él, más cuando sonreía tan descaradamente luego de oírla. Además, siempre lucía como si esperara el momento preciso para hacer todo lo contrario a lo que ella ordenara por el simple hecho de verla enfadada.

—Por supuesto. A sus órdenes, jefa.

Antes de que Claire pudiera decir cualquier cosa, un auto estacionándose a pocos metros de ellos captó la atención de ambos. Dos minutos antes de lo previsto. La pelirroja se adelantó para recibir a sus invitados, olvidando momentáneamente a Owen para concentrarse en lo que tenía por delante: un hombre y una mujer, ambos con rostros duros y apariencia poco impresionable.

Como no estaba lejos de Owen dio media vuelta y con una sonrisa le dijo.

—Parece un público difícil, así que, si yo fuera tú, consideraría seriamente la opción del baile. A la gente siempre le gusta ver un poco de diversión antes de que corra la sangre.

Claire no se quedó para escuchar una respuesta, pero sí llegó a escuchar la carcajada que Owen soltó sin importarle nada más, cuando había acabado el tiempo límite.

Tiempo, tiempo. Al final, todo terminaba siendo sobre el tiempo con Claire.

.

.

.

 _Nota: cuando pensé que yo y los fic ya teníamos los días contados, llegó esta idea para hacerme recordar lo mucho que amo hacerlos. Espero que les haya gustado esta idea loca salida de la nada, que le den más amor a esta pareja en el fandom en español y eso. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización._

 _¡Saludos, Piper!_


	2. It's all about the rules

_Ubicación: (Pre-Fallen Kingdom)_

 _Resumen: Claire tenía una larga lista de reglas para evitar pensar en el final de su corta relación con Owen Grady. Entre las principales: alejarse del alcohol y las incómodas llamadas a media noche._

* * *

 **It's all about the rules**

* * *

—¿Y sabes lo que dijo? ¡Que no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciéndole!— Claire sacudió la cabeza, como si aquello fuera a quitarle la confusa nube de alcohol que rodeaba su cabeza; debido al movimiento, casi deja caer el teléfono pegado a su oído—. No tenía idea, por favor.

Una risita abandonó sus labios, burbujeando como lo hacía el líquido del vaso casi vacío que sostenía en la mano.

—¡Estaba justo frente a él! Un problema sencillo, con una respuesta aún más sencilla. ¡Y él no lo sabía! ¿Puedes creerlo?

El otro lado de la línea permaneció en silencio, como lo había estado durante los cinco minutos que llevaba hablando sola, pero aquello no la detuvo. Nunca lo hacía.

—¿Suena tonto el preocuparme por cosas sin sentido? Quizás, podemos decirlo así, pero… ¡argh!

Cuando bebía, Claire tenía la imperante necesidad de hablar. Con sentido, sin sentido, frases incongruentes u oraciones salidas directamente de su corazón, todo con la finalidad de descargar el peso sobre sus hombros, ese que no podía ser dicho en voz alta por el temor de preocupar a sus seres queridos. Por eso tenía reglas, como las había para varias situaciones en su vida en las que deseaba mantener el control, pero el factor alcohol siempre terminaba siendo algo más complicado de manejar.

Como en ese momento.

—Pero nada de nada… lo olvidó o lo ignoró, já— volvió a hablar, llenando el silencio por sí misma—. Para Owen todo parece un chiste, un juego, ¡por favor!

Ignorando las alertas en su cabeza, Claire volvió a llenar el vaso ahora vacío, observando la luz atravesar el líquido ambarino. Las reglas, las reglas. Siempre terminaba rompiendo las reglas determinadas para esa clase de situaciones, los bajos momentos en su vida diaria, cuando un vaso vacío caía en su mano y tenía la inevitable costumbre de llenarlo para beber hasta perderse en un mar de sensaciones inexplicables.

Pero incumplía la primera regla: no acercarse a un vaso de alcohol.

—¡Ugh! ¡Es un completo imbécil!— Solo el silencio recibió a las efusivas y medio confusas palabras de la pelirroja—. ¿Quién se cree que es? Siempre en plan "oh, mírenme, soy el mejor en todo lo que hago y nadie puede decir lo contrario".

Otra regla refería al no acercarse a ningún aparato móvil con saldo suficiente para hacer cualquier tipo de llamada, pero la existencia de esa regla desapareció de su cabeza en cuanto bebió el primer vaso. Y ahí estaba, hablándole a la nada luego de un desastroso día que incluía problemas en la organización, el lidiar con personas que apenas sabían lo que era un dinosaurio vivo en esos tiempos y el cumplimiento de cuatro meses desde su separación con Owen. Sí, el mismo Owen que había inspirado gran parte de las reglas y, sobre todo, las más importantes: nada de alcohol y llamadas que terminarían siendo incómodas.

Y todo por una pelea sin sentido que ni ella misma terminaba de entender.

—¿Qué crees? ¿Estoy siendo dramática?— Le habló a la nada, esperando una respuesta que no habría de llegar—. No, para nada…

Después de todo, las cosas habían estado destinadas al fracaso desde el principio. O eso era lo que todo el mundo decía, lo que Karen decía a través del teléfono creyendo que le haría sentir mejor, lo que Claire había estado repitiéndose para buscar consuelo luego de no encontrar respuestas racionales al abrupto término. Era mejor desprenderse de cualquier sentimiento, dejarlo a la incompatibilidad o al no entendimiento mutuo, lo que fuera, con tal de evitar seguir sufriendo en silencio. Pero estaba herida, por más que quisiera negarlo o ignorarlo, y las sutiles lágrimas que ahora reemplazaban a sus tontas risitas eran la prueba irrefutable de un dolor aún persistente.

—Es un imbécil…un completo imbécil…— su tono fue decayendo más y más, y su voz temblorosa le impidió continuar por unos segundos—. Creo que nunca le dije lo que sentía o no lo hice con palabras concretas. Los gestos pueden decir muchas cosas, lo sé, pero de ahí a expresar realmente eso… con palabras… ¿cómo dices algo así? ¿Cómo admites cosas como esas cuando puedes estar a un corazón roto de distancia en cualquier momento?

Claire dejó caer la cabeza, pero manteniendo en perfecto equilibrio el teléfono y el vaso. Quizás debía de hablar con una persona real, su yo borracho siempre le pedía hacerlo lo antes posible, pero su yo sobrio terminaba olvidándolo todo a la mañana siguiente. Además, se sentía un tanto tonta luego de que todos le dijeran que se lo habían advertido.

—¡Al demonio con ellos también! ¡Al demonio con todos!— Ella alzó la cabeza tan rápido que casi perdió las formas a su alrededor; por lo menos estaba sentada—. ¿Tenían razón? ¡Tal vez! ¡Owen y yo! ¿Qué tan ridículo suena eso? Él vive al límite y yo…soy la loca del control.

Y otra vez comenzó a reír, para evitar romper en un llanto innecesario.

—Oh, por Dios, soy patética…

Entonces lo escuchó, algo parecido a un murmullo, una voz silenciada al verse descubierta. Claire observó a su alrededor buscando hasta en el más mínimo espacio alguna señal de movimiento o fuente de ruido, pero el pequeño apartamento que había adquirido hace poco no podía estar más silencioso u ordenado.

—Increíble… hablo sola y ahora escucho cosas. ¿Estaré delirando? Debe ser eso.

Claire volvió a escucharlo, esta vez logrando captar exactamente desde dónde: el teléfono. No podía ser posible. Una chispa de pánico se expandió tan rápido como debió de haberlo hecho el whisky a través de su cuerpo, pero con distintas sensaciones asociadas y nada parecidas entre sí. Sin perder un segundo más, observó la pantalla del teléfono y ahí, entre la niebla que rondaba a sus ojos, alcanzó a ver una llamada en curso, sin lograr identificar el número.

—Por todos los… ¿hay alguien ahí? Puedo escucharte, ¿sabes?— Claire fue cada vez más consciente de algo similar a una respiración al otro lado de la línea, dándole una respuesta—. No, no. ¿Eres el chico de las pizzas? ¿Te llamé de nuevo? Lo siento, lo siento, creo que bebí demasiado y…ugh, lo siento.

Más silencio y una risita. Bien, no estaba loca, había alguien escuchando. No estaba segura de querer averiguar quién, porque le avergonzaba de sobremanera debido a la cantidad de barbaridades que había dicho. Por lo menos, el alcohol suavizaba el golpe, así que bebió el resto del contenido en el vaso.

—Te oigo, ¡sé que estás ahí!

Esta vez, la otra persona no logró contenerse.

— _Sí, eh… soy el chico de las pizzas. Otra vez…—_ la voz masculina en el teléfono sonaba profunda y divertida a la vez, pero un tanto tambaleante, justo como la de Claire. A ella no le sonaba o, si lo hacía, no estaba en tan buenas condiciones como para distinguirla—. _Y no te preocupes, no te juzgo. No eres la única buscando refugio un vaso burbujeante._

Claire rio entre aliviada y sorprendida. ¿Así que el chico de las pizzas también tenía problemas? Bueno, fuera como fuera, la había escuchado por tanto tiempo, sin decir nada y sin colgar, que valía la pena querer saber un poco más, ¿no?

—¿Y qué pasó contigo? ¿No conseguiste hacer una entrega a tiempo? ¿Se acabaron los ingredientes de la pizza más popular?

Lo escuchó reír.

— _¿Ahora esta conversación girará en torno a mí? ¿En serio?_

—Creo que ya tuviste suficiente escuchándome, ¿no? Ahora hablemos de tus problemas.

Podía decir que lo hacía para evitar sus propios problemas, pero había algo intrigante en ese desconocido que había permanecido tanto tiempo en silencio mientras ella hablaba que llamaba su atención. Después de lo que fueron unos momentos de duda y silencio por parte de su compañero en la línea, él se animó a hablar.

— _Bien, digamos que…rompí con mi novia hace poco. Bueno "novia", no sé si es exactamente la palabra, es complicado, pero…_

—Pero aún la quieres… sí, sí, parece bastante obvio— Claire sonrió inconscientemente—. Tienes esa tonta… voz de enamorado.

— _¿Tonta voz de enamorado? ¿Qué clase de voz es esa?—_ Él hizo una pausa, intentando usar el silencio como medio de protesta; Claire no pudo hacer más que reír—. _Bien, digamos que hay un tono de esos. Pero como te estaba diciendo, creo que fui un completo idiota esta vez._

—¿Y por qué no le dices lo que sientes?

— _¿Por qué no le dices tú a ese tal Owen lo que sientes?_

«Touché»

—Pensé que mis problemas ya habían quedado en un segundo plano. ¿No vez que intento ayudarte?

— _No lo haces, en realidad. Suena más como que quieres evitar el tema—_ comentó él bastante animado.

—¿Y tú no?— Respondió ella, siguiéndole el juego.

La persona al otro lado no aceptó, ni negó la acusación por unos silenciosos instantes; Claire balanceó la cabeza de un lado a otro como si hubiese ganado una batalla imaginaria.

— _Bien, sí, quiero evitarlo porque… porque no puedo decirle que me equivoqué, que lo arruiné por completo y lo hice todo mal—_ Claire detuvo el movimiento al escucharlo, con repentino interés frente a esa nueva confesión—. _Todo el mundo decía que éramos incompatibles y al final terminé llenándome la cabeza con todo eso, sin mirar lo que tenía por delante y lo que estaba a punto de perder. Tonto, ¿no?_

Esta vez, Claire fue quién guardó silencio. Quizás podía culpar al exceso de alcohol bebido a lo largo de esa noche o a lo mal que se sentía incluso antes de eso, pero las palabras del chico de las pizzas lograron entrar en su corazón. «Si solo estuviera escuchando esas palabras de otra persona», pensó, mientras volvía a tomar la botella y revolvía el contenido.

— _Ni siquiera lo pienses—_ y ella se detuvo, como si la orden tuviera que ver con sus actuales acciones—. _No creas que soy la clase de persona que se deja llevar por lo que creen los demás. Lo hice, solo un poco, sí, pero… ¿qué estoy diciendo?_

Claire dejó la botella en su lugar, el mundo ya daba demasiadas vueltas a su alrededor para agregarle unas cuantas más.

—No pensaba eso. Si fuera a echarte en cara algo así… tendría que hacerlo conmigo misma también— otra pausa y las palabras quemando en la punta de su lengua—. Creo que estábamos demasiado asustados como para creer que algo real podía pasar y que, además, ese algo podría durar más que un suspiro.

— _¿Asustados del amor? Creo que… creo que puedo concordar contigo en ese punto. Pero…_

—Es triste y somos patéticos, así que brindemos por eso.

Ella no alzó el vaso, para el momento ya vacío, pero hizo un brindis mental por aquella desastrosa noche que, de alguna manera, había acabado siendo interesante.

— _¿Sabes? Me encantaría estar toda la noche hablando de nuestras tristes vidas, pero…—_ Claire fue capaz de identificar ruidos de fondo, una voz masculina diciendo que ya se hacía tarde—. _Me están sacando de… quiero decir, tengo que hacer una entrega._

—Oh, claro…— intentó no sonar demasiado decepcionada—. Suerte con tus entregas entonces, espero que consigas arreglar las cosas con tu… con ella.

— _Y yo espero que todo vaya bien con tus cosas, que hables con él o algo así…no sé. Bien, buena charla, sí—_ sonó como si fuera a terminar la conversación definitivamente, pero ni él lo hizo, ni ella tomó el primer paso—. _Y… Claire, ¿puedes borrar los registros de esta conversación? No creo que sea divertido encontrarte a la mañana siguiente con una larga y desconocida llamada con el chico de las pizzas._

Sonaba bien, menos vergüenza luego de una resaca matutina y, considerando que no recordaba nada después de beber, qué mejor.

—Claro.

— _Bien, entonces… adiós._

Incluso después de escuchar la llamada desconectada, Claire permaneció con el teléfono pegado a su cara. Tenía la extraña sensación de haber pasado algo por alto, pero ahora era el sueño el que le impedía pensar correctamente, así que, antes de cerrar los ojos por completo, hizo lo sugerido: borró el registro de la conversación.

Luego, el teléfono voló lejos y ella se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en el sofá, cerrando los ojos. Y allí, entre el umbral del sueño y los restos de su conciencia despierta, dio por fin con lo que sonaba extraño en todo el asunto: Claire nunca le había dado su nombre a la persona al otro lado del teléfono.


	3. It's all about us

_Ubicación: Post-Fallen Kingdom_

 _Resumen: En el que Claire descubre su camino a casa._

* * *

 **It's all about us**

* * *

Claire había lidiado con toda clase de miradas a lo largo de su vida. Miradas curiosas y con preguntas inocentes de por medio; miradas solemnes y silenciosas que decían mucho más que las palabras; miradas hambrientas y deseosas de indagar mucho más allá de lo estrictamente necesario; miradas indescifrables o fácilmente entendibles cual libros abiertos. Miradas que no debían de estar allí, pero se hacían paso entre el tiempo y la tragedia, para agregar algo nuevo a la historia. Pero lo que Claire tenía por delante en ese momento, una extraña mezcla de todo y nada a la vez, resultaba más difícil de descifrar que lo normal.

Bien podría haber dicho que era algo bueno, pero, ser completamente lo contrario. Había algo desesperado en ella, algo asustado, pero también algo que albergaba una ciega esperanza.

No lograba entenderlo, así de sencillo. Claire no podía darle una forma o un por qué a la mirada que Owen le estaba dando en ese momento. El espejo retrovisor y la oscuridad al interior de la camioneta en la que se encontraban debían de darle a él una sensación de invisibilidad en la que se creía a salvo de mirar como quisiera, pero Claire no estaba tan dormida como Owen pensaba. No, por su parte, ella también había estado pendiente de cada uno de los movimientos ajenos, de forma más sutil que él, incluso desde el asiento de atrás y con Maisie acurrucada a su lado.

En cierto momento, Claire se movió un poco más notoriamente, alejando a Owen del hechizo en el que parecía estar sumido. Entonces sus miradas por fin se encontraron y la tormenta que se había estado formando entre los dos, terminó soltando todo lo que traía consigo.

—¿Algo interesante que mirar?— Claire disminuyó su tono de voz todo lo que pudo, siempre teniendo en cuenta a la dormida Maisie.

Su pregunta pareció atraparlo fuera de guardia, porque mostró una sonrisa más nerviosa de lo usual.

—Lo siento, creí que… creía que estabas dormida— Owen la siguió, dándole una rápida mirada a Maisie.

—Eso no te da el derecho de mirarme mientras duermo— contestó ella automáticamente, disfrutando por un momento de ser quién molestaba y no al contrario—. Que clase, señor Grady.

Eso terminó por sacar a Owen de su estado actual, dejándolo mostrarse un poco más relajado y menos tenso.

—Ah, ¿ya volvimos con eso, señorita Dearing? Pues, mis disculpas, entonces.

Owen dio media vuelta, afirmándose en la parte posterior de su asiento para ver mejor a Claire. Había algo sin nombre que luchaba en la mirada que se cruzó con la de Claire ahora frente a frente, algo que tenía por detrás cientos de preguntas acumuladas; ella también se las hacía, pero quizás no eran las mismas de Owen.

O tal vez sí.

—¿Dónde estamos?— Ella observó a su alrededor, asustada de enfrentarse a esa mirada que no lograba entender.

—En una estación de gasolina, necesitábamos un poco más y… sirve para darme un respiro.

—Oh… lo siento, ¿necesitas que conduzca y-?

—¿Con tu pierna en ese estado? Tranquila, serán solo unos minutos.

Antes de que Claire pudiera responder, Maisie se removió a su lado, despierta.

—¿Y estaremos a salvo?— La voz de la niña sonaba ahogada por estar hablando contra el cuerpo de Claire, pero era entendible dentro del silencio—. Porque lo estaremos, ¿cierto? Solo díganme que sí, por favor.

—Claro, cariño.

—Claro, niña.

Contestaron ambos adultos, con el mismo tono lleno de calidez, con la misma nota de preocupación colándose en cada palabra. El traer consigo a Maisie desde la mansión Lockwood había sido una decisión que se tomó sin siquiera pensarse dos veces porque así debía ser, simplemente, algo los había puesto juntos en el mismo camino y con todo lo que habían vivido esa noche, sería muy tonto separarse. Para Claire fue un sí instantáneo, para Owen debió de haber sido de la misma manera. Además, no podían dejarla, no tenía a nadie, estaba perdida dentro de aquel mundo que prontamente se volvería completamente loco.

—Todo estará bien, Maisie. Haremos algo al respecto, buscaremos una solución, pero por ahora… debemos darnos un tiempo— Claire acarició los cabellos de la niña con cuidado—. ¿Por qué no sigues descansando? Aún tenemos camino que seguir.

—No puedo seguir durmiendo… lo intenté, mucho, pero no puedo— el rostro de Maisie por fin emergió, observando a ambos por turnos—. No creo que pueda… sigo viendo muchas cosas cuando cierro los ojos.

—No pienses en eso, Mais, intenta… imaginar otra cosa— intervino Owen, no muy seguro de lo que decir, pero con una sonrisa alentadora por delante—. Estamos bien, juntos, y eso es lo único que importa. Ahora encontraremos un lugar para descansar y dormir tranquilos, mañana pensaremos en todo lo que queda por delante, ¿qué dices?

Claire hubiese deseado tener eso cubierto antes de que Maisie despertara, y porque ella misma se sentía terriblemente cansada luego de todo lo ocurrido, pero resultaba algo difícil encontrar un lugar en el que las preguntas no se centraran en sus ropas, en la niña que iba con ellos y el reconocimiento de algunas personas. Por eso aún seguían en la carretera, como si huyeran de todo, cuando lo que más querían era detenerse y dejar de pensar en todo por un momento.

—Podemos seguir… ni siquiera estoy cansada— pero acto seguido, un bostezo opacó las siguientes palabras que Maisie estaba por decir—. No es nada que no pueda manejar. Todo estará bien, no se preocupen.

—Nosotros deberíamos decir eso— Claire no pudo hacer más que sonreír con dulzura; Maisie era una niña valiente, luego de todo lo visto y vivido, hacía lo posible por mantenerse firme ante ellos—. Ya verás, encontraremos una forma de… lidiar con todo esto.

—¿Conmigo también?

Claire y Owen compartieron una mirada.

—Eso es algo que está resuelto— comentó Claire con firmeza, abrazando con fuerza a la niña—. Te quedarás con nosotros, seguiremos juntos lo máximo posible y enfrentaremos todos nuestros problemas con la ayuda del otro. ¿Suena bien para ti?

Con un ligero y casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza, Maisie dejó en claro que estaba de acuerdo, que era lo que quería y necesitaba.

—Pero ustedes… ¿no será un problema? Quiero decir, tienen que llevarme con ustedes y-

—No hay peros aquí, niña, estás atascada con nosotros— el tono distendido y casi relajado de Owen, casi como si no se encontraran en una situación extrema otra vez, sorprendió a Claire, quién sonrió como acto reflejo—. No hay reembolsos.

—Uh… ¿y eso es bueno?

—Digamos que lo es, digamos que todo esto… es por el bien de todos nosotros— Claire buscó la mirada de Owen, encontrándola de inmediato.

Quizás esa era su señal para dejar de huir, para acabar ese tonto juego que no los había llevado a ninguna parte y que solo había traído sufrimiento de por medio. ¿Para qué evitarlo más? ¿Por qué querría hacer eso nuevamente? Ya no había tontas excusas que valieran.

—Y luego vemos que pasa después, poco a poco— agregó Owen, sin dejar de mirar a Claire.

Maisie sonrió, observando a uno y otro sin decir una palabra. Al tener la atención sobre él, incluyendo la mirada de Claire, Owen se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a moverse con la intención de salir de la camioneta, soltando la excusa de tener que conseguir algunos insumos necesarios para continuar el viaje. Cuando Owen se hubo alejado lo suficiente, Claire logró tener un momento para pensar con claridad. No sabía lo que tenían por delante, no sabían que pasaría con los dinosaurios sueltos por doquier, ni siquiera tenían idea de lo que pasaría esa noche y para Claire no tener el control era algo extraño, una costumbre que no podía dejar incluso con el paso de los años. Maisie, a su lado, volvió a abrazar a Claire.

—¿Está todo bien, Maisie? ¿Necesitas algo?

Luego de unos instantes de duda y silencio, ella negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy asustada— susurró la niña, avergonzada—. Y quiero saber qué pasará con… todo esto.

Claire suspiró, correspondiendo el abrazo.

—También estoy aterrada—admitió Claire, a su vez—. Es normal luego de todo lo ocurrido. Sería extraño que alguno de nosotros se sintiera tranquilo... pero dejemos todas estas dudas para mañana, ahora solo… descansemos.

—No creo que pueda hacerlo… pero lo intentaré— Maisie seguía hablando en voz baja, con el miedo aún presente—. Pero, y es la última pregunta, ¿de verdad está bien que me quede con ustedes?

—Claro que está bien, no te preocupes por eso.

—¿Y ustedes dos…?

—Dijiste que era la última.

—Esta de verdad será la última— la niña esperó una confirmación y, cuando la obtuvo, continuó—. ¿Ustedes dos están como… juntos? Parece ser así, pero a la vez… no sé, luce extraño.

Esta vez, Claire reprimió una sonrisa. Extraño era poco para definir lo que estaba pasando entre ella y Owen, y, aún así, no creía que fuera un tema para hablar con una niña de su edad, por muy correctas que fueran sus palabras.

—Más que extraño, diría yo. Quizás complicado…— Claire dejó que su mirada se perdiera en el oscuro paisaje del exterior; tranquilo y silencioso—. Owen y yo… vivimos muchas cosas juntos, y ciertos errores nos llevaron a lo que somos hoy. El _qué_ somos, ni yo tengo idea.

—Pueden hablar. Los adultos siempre hacen las cosas mucho más complicadas, cuando pueden… no sé, ni siquiera tienen que comunicarse con palabras.

Claire abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo hacerlo. Maisie tenía razón, siempre terminaban complicando las cosas cuando la solución estaba a unas cuantas palabras de distancia.

—Eres una chica lista, Maisie.

La niña sonrió ante el cumplido.

—Pero en serio, deben hacerlo, deben hablar.

—No creo que sea el momento de-

La atención de Maisie, y por ende de Claire, fue arrastrada hasta la ventana, donde apareció la figura de Owen.

—Ahí viene Owen, ve con él. Yo me quedaré aquí.

—Será mejor que me quede contigo y…

Maisie comenzó a darle pequeños empujones, animándola a abandonar la camioneta, hasta que Claire no pudo resistir más y abrió la puerta, saliendo un segundo después y avanzando directamente hacia él con paso lento debido a la herida en su pierna. Owen, sorprendido, detuvo su marcha para darle una curiosa mirada a la pelirroja.

—Claire.

—Owen.

Él sonrió, sin entender demasiado, pero divertido por la extraña actitud.

—Esto es extraño. ¿Ocurrió algo con Maisie?— Ella sacudió la cabeza lentamente, pensando exactamente qué decir; muy inspiradoras podrían haber sido las palabras de Maisie, pero Claire estaba en blanco—. ¿Entonces algo contigo? ¿No te estás sintiendo bien? ¿Deberíamos ir al hospital? Podemos ir rápidamente y luego-

—Owen— con una sonrisa, Claire colocó las manos sobre el pecho ajeno, deteniendo sus palabras—. Ella está bien y yo estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte.

Él había estado distraído por el contacto de Claire, pero no dejó pasar el tono casual de Claire en la última oración.

—Un dinosaurio mutante casi te arranca la pierna, por supuesto que debo preocuparme.

El Owen protector era siempre algo que Claire consideraba adorable, pero realmente molesto dada la situación.

—No fue tan así, estoy bien.

—Debemos partir de inmediato, entonces. Encontrar un lugar donde descansar lo antes posible y-

—Owen, no. Quiero decir, sí, tenemos que hacerlo en algún momento, pero…— ante la confusión de Claire, Owen dejó que su semblante se relajara—. Escúchame. Quiero que hablemos, de verdad.

—Oh, bien— otro cambio: adiós relajación, hola estado de alerta—. Si, lo estaba esperando. Dispara.

—Creo que lo mejor es que-

—No, no voy a dejarte.

Claire alzó ambas cejas, dejando que una sonrisa se deslizara sobre por sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerla.

—¿Puedes dejarme terminar?— La sonrisa de Claire tomó aún más espacio—. Además, te robaste mi línea.

—¿Qué?

—Que no podemos seguir corriendo en direcciones contrarias cuando solo tenemos un camino por delante. Un camino que siempre termina poniéndonos uno delante del otro— ahora, Claire dejó que sus manos llegasen al rostro sorprendido de Owen—. No te librarás tan fácil de mí ahora.

—Eso es precisamente lo que iba a decir. Lo de librarse del otro, no lo del camino… eso estuvo bastante bien y… sí— Claire comenzó a reír y, acto seguido, él se le unió—. Claire, me tendrás a tu lado por mucho, mucho tiempo. Aprendamos de los errores, de lo que quedó atrás y sigamos delante con todo eso.

—Entonces, ¿en las buenas y en las malas?

—Con dinosaurios y todo.

Ambos sonrieron como si no importara nada más, olvidando que se encontraban en una estación de gasolina en medio de la nada, rodeados por la oscuridad y el silencio de la noche. Para Claire era suficiente, más que perfecto, el solo estar juntos, al final de una aventura y en el inicio de otra.

—¡Vamos, son bastante lentos, hagan algo!— La interrupción de Maisie, un grito estremeciendo el silencio, hizo que ambos se sorprendiera. La niña sonreía desde la camioneta, sacando medio cuerpo por la ventana—. Ups.

Claire ocultó el rostro en el pecho de Owen, no pudiendo hacer más que reír, por la vergüenza y por lo divertido de la situación.

—¡Ve a dormir, niña! Deja que los adultos hagan sus cosas.

—¡Owen!— Claire se alejó un poco, lo suficiente para mirar a Maisie—. Solo danos un momento, cariño.

Ella asintió, volviendo al interior de la camioneta. Cuando la niña no estuvo a la vista, Claire observó a Owen, encontrando una serie de emociones cruzando sus ojos verdes.

—¿Crees que deberíamos escucharla y-?

Antes de dejarlo acabar, Claire silenció las siguientes palabras con una simple acción: un beso. La sorpresa inicial de Owen se transformó rápidamente en aceptación, en la realización de que algo que se había estado esperando desde hace tanto tiempo por fin se hacía realidad. En algún punto, ambos rodearon el cuerpo del otro, se dejaron llevar por los más primitivos instintos y dejaron que la calidez que los rodeaba significara todo y nada a la vez.

Al separarse, teniendo entre ellos unos escasos centímetros que les permitían perderse en la mirada del otro, dejaron que las palabras que habían sido silenciadas por tanto tiempo se manifestaran por medio de una mirada que podía decir mucho más. Después de todo ese tiempo, después de todo lo vivido y aprendido a lo largo de esos largos y tortuosos años, ya no tenían que hablar para tender a la perfección lo que el otro intentaba transmitir: que, estando en los brazos del otro o juntos como fuera, se encontraban ya en casa. Y eso era lo único que importaba.

Los errores del pasado podían ser remediados, podía aprenderse y seguir adelante después de ellos, pues eso es lo que los hacía ser humanos después de todo, el poder equivocarse las veces que fueran necesarias para encontrar el camino correcto de vuelta a casa.

.

.

.

 _Y, ¡final! Espero que les haya gustado y perdonen la demora, tuve muchos conflictos con la trama de este último, pero acá estamos. Yay!_

 _Y eso, juju, nos leemos pronto. Piper._


End file.
